The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus configured to read an image of a document sheet that is placed on a document sheet table.
There is known a document sheet reading apparatus configured to pick up, with an area sensor, an image of a specific area in a document sheet table, and detect, based on a combination of pieces of information indicating whether or not a document sheet exists at a plurality of detection positions that are set within the specific area, a size of the document sheet placed on the document sheet table.